Under the Water
by SailorCecelia
Summary: Sequel to No Rest for the Wicked: Catia left her family behind in Cyrodiil years ago, now they're turning up in Skyrim, one by one, to drag her back into the family drama. Mercer x Catia. Rated M.
1. Tighten Up

**Here it is guys, the sequel to No Rest for the Wicked! I'm going to do longer chapters for this one, so the updates may take a tad bit longer, but I hope it's worth it. **

**Also, this is rated M, for...well...mature content, per usual. I'm trying to make the smut a little less prominent in this one (unless, of course, it's what you all want, I do tend to get carried away ;)) There is some (a shameful amount) in this first chapter, gotta kick it off with a bang...you've been warned!**

**Anyway, without further ado: The continued adventures of Catia Lione and Mercer Frey!**

* * *

**Chapter 1: Tighten Up**

_I wanted love, I needed love,  
Most of all, most of all_

Uncertainty washed over her as she entered the city gates. She was greeted by the sounds of children playing and merchants selling their wares, crowds of people lined the streets. The weather was good, the sun shining, and the people of Solitude were taking full advantage of it. If the mood struck her, she could easily making a killing by looting unaware shoppers of their coin purses.

She wasn't in the mood, though. She had just returned from Dawnstar, quite possibly her least favorite town in all of Skyrim, and she wanted to retire to Proudspire for a proper rest, something that she hadn't had the opportunity to do in quite some time.

Her heart skipped a beat as the Manor loomed into her field of vision. He would be there, she could feel it in her bones, she always could when he was around. Her excitement was briefly clouded by the same uncertainty that had plagued her frequently since that night months ago when he had returned to her life, after she was sure that he was dead. She bit at her lower lip as she pushed the heavy door open. She entered quietly and let her eyes adjust to the dimly lit house.

The fire was lit, giving proof to her gut instinct that he was, in fact, there.

Even knowing this, she felt her heart jump into her throat as he emerged from the shadows. He gently took her hand, rubbing his thumb over her knuckles.

She studied his face for a moment, tracing his jaw line with her thumb. His cheek was covered in light stubble, and while he had trimmed his hair, it was still a shaggy mess...and he had the nerve to comment on her tangled hair. Stepping forward, she sank into his embrace as he wrapped his arms around her. She breathed in his familiar scent of leather and spice.

His arms tightened around her as he pressed his face into her hair. "I don't like it when we're apart for so long." She felt him frown.

She leaned back, pushing his messy hair from his dark eyes. His gaze softened as he searched her face, the angles and planes seemed to become more gentle as he took in her expression.

"I don't like it either." She sighed, burying her face in the crook of his shoulder.

"I made some stew," He said, gruffly, "I had a notion that you would be back soon."

She frowned, "I'm not really hungry." She felt his hands trail over her abdomen, lingering on her ribs and hipbones.

"You've not been eating enough," He determined.

"I've been busy."

He gave her a pointed look and began to pull away. She grabbed his hands.

"You haven't even given me a kiss..." she pouted a bit.

"Catia..." His tone was disapproving, but he wrapped an arm around her waist anyway, pulling her back to him.

"Mercer." She whispered as their noses grazed together. His lips caught hers in a gentle kiss. She tangled a hand in his hair as he deepened the kiss

Catia sighed as he pulled away slightly, touching his forehead to hers. She closed her eyes and pressed her lips to his once more. Mercer squeezed her to him, holding her as close as was possible, and all of her uncertainty fell away.

* * *

Catia woke the next morning, bleary eyed and still tangled in the mess of sheets from her and Mercer's escapades the evening before. Everything was so much more intense when they hadn't seen each other in quite some time. She enjoyed the activities immensely, but she wished that they didn't have to be separated for such extended periods of time.

That and splitting her time between the Guild, the Brotherhood, and Mercer was really wearing her down. She hardly ever slept and she didn't eat properly. She was exhausted and was nearly considering an extended vacation from the whole lot of them.

Maybe she would take Mercer with her.

His dark eyes fluttered open, sleepily, he squeezed her lightly, "Go back to sleep, it's too early." His voice was dark and husky as he closed his eyes again, taking a deep breath.

She propped her head up and smiled at him, reaching over to brush the tangled hair from his face. Her fingers trailed down his cheek and continued along his collar bone and then tracing down his abdomen. She watched his muscles tense as she halted her journey right below his belly button, her fingers danced in teasing circles.

The corner of his mouth turned up in a wry sort of expression. "No need to stop there, Lione." He rumbled, his voice low.

She shifted a bit, making it easier to lightly run her fingers over his length, teasing him until he was fully aroused.

Suddenly she rolled over onto her back, stretching languidly, "You're right, it's far too early to be awake." She feigned a yawn and closed her eyes, but she couldn't wipe the grin from her face. He growled next to her.

Mercer was quite awake now. The bed shifted as he moved closer to her. His hand ghosted over her skin, causing her to shiver involuntarily. She was afraid to open her eyes and see what sort of expression he was wearing.

He ran his fingers over her breast and the curve of her hips. He trailed his fingers through her hair and then cupped her cheek, running his thumb over her bottom lip. He brought his face close to hers and breathed kisses along her jaw line before taking her lips with his and kissing her softly and gently.

"You're in so much trouble, Lione." He whispered in her ear, his nose grazing along the edge of it.

Catia felt a shiver run through her spine, and before she had a chance to react, Mercer had her flipped over on her stomach. He moved behind her and lifted her hips up slightly. He took a moment to admire the roundness of her rear end, before giving it a hard slap and entering her roughly.

She squalled at his forceful movements. Despite the fact that he had given her little time to warm up, it didn't take her long to become wet enough that his deep thrust were less painful and more pleasurable. Every nerve in her body seemed to be singing with delight. Of course, as soon as she allowed herself to settle into the warm, heady, sensation, Mercer pulled sharply on her hair, forcing her head up.

The resulting outcry caused Mercer to plunge into her even harder, each thrust more forceful than the last. He held her hips tightly, pulling her back to meet him every time. He shifted a bit and hit a particularly sweet spot, causing her to squeal and buck up against him. The animalistic noises that she made drove him harder and deeper.

He leaned forward and grabbed one of her swinging breast, he violently pinched her hardened nipple, earning him a scream and a glare over the shoulder. Her hair was a wild mess, her grey eyes were wide and accusatory over flared nostrils and clenched teeth. He twisted the bud, none to gently, and got another loud scream from her.

A few more deep thrust and he was done, pushing into her one last time, he held her to him as he released his seed deep inside of her. He pushed her away from him and she landed, ungracefully, on her stomach. He smirked smugly at her reddened ass and how obviously aroused she was.

He slowly stroked himself as she warily rose up, watching him over her shoulder. Her cheeks were rose colored and the expression she wore couldn't be described as anything but incensed. She made to turn over, but was stilled by a heavy-handed slap on the rear.

"We're not done here, Lione." Mercer growled as he finished stroking himself back to full erection. He dragged her back to him, pushing into her quickly. "You didn't think it would be that easy, did you?"

Catia whimpered slightly as he began pumping into her at an alarmingly fast pace. After the previous night's rather rough foray, followed quickly this morning forceful display...she just may not even attempt to leave bed today. He wrapped an arm around her waist and snaked his hand down until he stroke her clitoris. Her muted whimpers quickly escalated to barely concealed screams.

She let out an indignant yell when he pulled his hand away, if she could properly see his face, she knew that it was be smirking in dark amusement.

"You...bastard..." She managed to grind out between breathy moans.

He slapped her ass with a loud crack and she yowled in response. He did it a couple of more times rending a deep growl from Catia. It didn't take as long for him to finish this time. He held her hips in place so that he could drive in as hard and deep as possible, earning an uncontrolled moan each time. He groaned as he spilled himself in her, giving a couple of extra thrusts as he finished.

She landed in an undignified heap in front of him when he released her this time. Learning from her last mistake, she quickly flipped over on her back, and clamped her thighs together. She narrowed her eyes and dared him to try anything.

Mercer accepted the challenge. He leaned forward, and kissed her roughly, more teeth than lips. He twisted her nipples, roughly, causing her to holler and squirm. In her movements she opened her legs enough for him to move in between them.

He smirked at his victory as her eyes widened. He wrapped an arm around her thigh, bringing her foot up over his shoulder, and pinned her other leg down with his own leg, ensuring that no matter how much she wriggled she wouldn't be able to move away from him.

"Your turn." He grinned deviously.

He wasted no time with teasing and immediately ran his thumb over her. She jerked her hips as much as she could and let out a sharp cry, she glared as him from where she was propped up against the pillows.

He set a relentless rhythm, rubbing circles around it and grazing over it. She moaned and arched into him, rocking her hips back and forth. Whenever he thought she was getting too close to finishing he would pinch her lightly, causing her guttural moans to turn into sharp screams, and earning him seething glares. He worked her up again, feeling her shudder and jerk against his hand nearly had him fully aroused again. He smirked.

Her breast bounced as she rocked her hips, violently, she was nearly there. Her rose tinted cheeks flushed darker. Her glassy eyes rolled back as she arched up as much as she could. Her body jerked uncontrollably as she moaned wildly.

Mercer continued to rub her. He watched her trembling and wriggling, the sight sent a spark of pleasure through his bones and he continued to push her until she was screaming and writhing violently. Her nails scraped down his arms as she hollered his name, the sharp sensation quickly made him fully erect.

He raised up, moving her leg to his waist and plunged into her dripping entrance. She squalled as she tried to push away from him, still extremely sensitive after her vicious release. He grabbed her chin and forced her to look at him as he plowed into her. She held his eyes intensely as deep moans growled in the back of her throat.

His finger strayed too close to her mouth and she clamped down on it with sharp teeth, causing Mercer to let out a string of curse words, but he didn't relent in his pace. He could feel another release building in her by the way her hips were rolling up to meet his.

Her mouth formed an 'o' and she released his finger, slightly tilting her head back, her eyes closed. He grasped her jaw this time, closer to her neck, so she couldn't bite him again, and brought her eyes back to his. Her body shuddered underneath his as she screamed, arching up and convulsing slightly.

Mercer pushed in a few more times, growling, as he finished. He collapsed next to her, their limbs tangled together, both of them breathing hard, exhausted. As their heartbeats returned to a normal pace, Mercer shifted to a more comfortable position, pulling Catia to his chest and holding her against him. He ran his fingers through her hair and kissed her forehead. She sighed as they fell into a blissful sleep.

* * *

When Catia awoke hours later, she found the bed absent of Mercer, though she was cocooned in warm furs and the fire was stoked. She detangled herself from the sheets and climbed from the oversized bed, it was her favorite part of Proudspire, the luxurious bed.

She rummaged through the wardrobe until she produced a clean set of undergarments. Not bothering with real clothes she, instead, wrapped Mercer's discarded shirt around her. She wasn't that much smaller than him, but the shirt still fell to just below her bum and was loose around the shoulders and waist.

She padded softly downstairs and was greeted by the sight of Mercer leaning over the fire, stirring whatever was in the pot hanging above it. It didn't matter how many times she seen him in this way, she couldn't help but giggle every time. He looked so out of place doing domestic things, but she figured that even highly skilled thieves had to eat sometime.

Slipping up beside him, she peered over his shoulder, "Smells delicious." She commented, her voice still scruffy from sleep.

He looked over her attire, or lack thereof, and merely smirked as he ladled some soup into a bowl for her.

The slightest noise caused both of their heads to snap in the direction of the lower level. Catia deposited her bowl of soup on the table and turned to follow Mercer, who already had a dagger out. Whoever was breaking into her house obviously hadn't counted the highly trained ears of a master thief and assassin.

Catia grabbed a stray dagger from an end table as the crept down the stairs. They glanced around the room, finding no one there. Just as Catia made her way to the next room, Jordis's room, when she stayed, a figure immerged from the shadows. Mercer raised his dagger, but froze as the shadows covering the girl's face disappeared and light fell across her.

He looked back and forth between Catia and the girl, who was staring intensely at Catia, a look of tension and worry etched across her face. Catia stood like a mirror in front of her, the only difference was the shock that graced her features.

"Calea?" The word fell uncertainly from Catia's lips. Like she wasn't sure if she could say the name.

The other woman, Calea, nodded slightly. "I...um..." She stammered, her cheeks flushing, in just the same way that Catia's did.

Catia twisted her hands nervously, her eyes shifting around, now looking everywhere, except at the visitor. "I...I...need to put some pants on." She turned on heel and sprinted up the stairs.

She flung herself into her bedroom and began pacing quickly, wondering just what _she_ was doing here and what the implications of her visit could mean. Of course, it would be much simpler to go back downstairs and have a conversation, it would be the mature option...instead she was highly considering sneaking out the side door and hightailing it to...anywhere else.

She heard muffled voices from the floor below and in a matter of moments Mercer appeared in the doorway.

"You still aren't wearing pants." He commented, she stopped her frantic pacing long enough to look down, as if she hadn't thought about it since she arrived in the room...she hadn't thought about it, though. Mercer pulled out a pair from her wardrobe and tossed them to her, "Care to tell me what's going on?"

Catia shimmied into the trousers and sat on the edge of the bed to pull on her boots. "I don't know what's going on, Mercer." She muttered as she did up the buckles.

"Alright, fair enough, but you know that girl." He prompted.

She gave him an incredulous look. Of course she knew the girl. "She's my sister...my twin sister."

They had a few differences in appearance, Calea's eyes were a bit more brown, Catia's nose was a bit more pointed, but for the most part, they were nearly identical. It was a source of annoyance as well as amusement when they had been children.

"That's something I didn't know about you." Mercer commented, his voice dark.

Catia shook her head, "There's a lot you don't know about me." She dropped her head into her hands and groaned.

Instead of being angry with her, he simply nodded his head and told her that they shouldn't leave their guest downstairs, alone, and suggested that they find out the reason for her visit.

They made their way back to the main level. Calea was sitting awkwardly at the table, tracing imaginary pictures into the wood. She looked up as Catia and Mercer sat down at the table.

After a moment of silence, Catia did an awkward introduction. "Mercer, this is my sister, Calea. And Calea, this is my...Mercer." She bit her lower lip, looking incredibly uncomfortable. Mercer was leaning, casually, back in his chair, his arms crossed, managing to look intimidating and disinterested at the same time, reminding Catia of the times back in the Cistern when he tried to be the Guild Master and not her lover.

"Are you married?" Calea asked, looking between the two, her eyebrow raised slightly.

Catia was leaning forward, nervously playing with the hem of her shirt. "Um...no." She paused. "What are you doing her Calea? I'm not coming back. I have rather important things to attend to here."

"I'm not asking you to come back...not really. Things have gotten complicated." She muttered, looking away from Catia's intense stare.

To everyone's surprise, Catia let out a harsh laugh. "Oh did it now?" she questioned, "Complicated, you say? Let me guess, you're not Daddy's favorite anymore?" She cackled again.

Mercer raised an eyebrow, unsure of where the conversation was going.

Calea grimaced. "Look, I didn't come here to fight with you over some sibling rivalry from years past, Catia." She said her sister's name sharply. "I came here to ask for your help. The Gods know I would never have came to this forsaken province if I didn't have to. For the life of me, I'll never understand what made you come to Skyrim."

"Mostly so I could get away from you and the rest of our ever-loving family." Catia said the words with little to no emotion. "What sort of help could you possibly need? When I left, the family was doing quite well, I wasn't 'needed' remember?"

"I've..." Calea started. "Well...I...Father has turned corrupt." She finally blurted out.

Her revelation was met with silence before Catia gave another laugh. "Calea, the whole family is corrupt. Every last one of them."

"No! I mean, he kills people unnecessarily...and he's been dealing with some rather evil clients. He even left Raxle to fend for himself when a job went bad." She explained, mentioning their older brother.

"Jobs don't go bad." Catia said, repeating the words her mother drilled into her head at a very early age.

Calea nodded. "Exactly. There was no reason for it. Raxle was almost killed."

Catia bit at her lip again, thinking. Jobs don't go bad...unless it's a set up. She shook her head, it must have been a mistake...a misunderstanding. Their dad wasn't a good man...but none of their family was particularly the image of upstanding member of society.

Her sister shifted nervously in her seat, her shirt moved to reveal a bit of metal hanging around her throat. Catia leaned over and plucked up the pendent.

"Stendarr?" She questioned. Her family wasn't religious, since there wasn't a god of lying, stealing, cheating, and general lawbreaking for profit. "God of Mercy and Compassion."

"I've...turned over a new leaf." Calea stuttered.

"So, you're telling me that you want me to help you bring our father down, because he's too corrupt. But really it's because you've suddenly gotten attached to the Divines? What happens after we get rid of Dad? Are you going to get Solena to hunt me down next?" She asked, referencing their kid sister.

"Catia, you don't know what it's been like since you left. It's been years, in case you hadn't noticed, and things have gotten bad for us." Calea pleaded. "I need your help!"

Catia shook her head, "I'm sorry, Calea, but you've given me little to go on. Besides-" she was cut off my a smart rap on the door.

Mercer stood to go answer it. After a few moments he returned, trailing behind him was a petite Bosmer clad in Brotherhood leathers.

"Indrel? What are you doing here?" Catia asked. Indrel was one of the first initiates that they had when they (by 'they' she meant mostly Nazir) began rebuilding the Brotherhood. She was a quick study and was now one of the higher ranking assassins in the group.

The elf pulled her hood back, "Nazir sent me." She said, "He needs you at the Sanctuary. Immediately."

Catia stood quickly. "Did something happen? Is everyone alright?" she asked, worried.

Indrel shook her head, "We're all fine. There's just...someone you need to meet." She finished the sentence awkwardly. "He really didn't give me much information."

Catia nodded her head. "I'll head out immediately. There's a spare room downstairs if you need to stay the night." She turned to Calea, "Sorry, but you'll have to ask one of the other siblings, I have other things to attend too."

She darted upstairs, leaving Calea to let herself out. Mercer muttered something to Indrel before following her to the bedroom.

"I'm sorry I didn't stay longer, Mercer." She frowned as she threw her supplies back into her satchel. She straightened up to look at him. She opened her mouth to say something else, but was quickly silenced with a kiss.

"I'm going with you." He told her, grabbing his own bag.

Catia watched him for a moment. "But...I can't let you into the Sanctuary..." She murmured.

"I'll stay in Dawnstar." He determined, "You can't keep me locked away all the time."

Catia chuckled. "I know you don't stay here all the time." She glanced around at the extra things that were accumulating in her room, things that appeared with no explanation.

Mercer shot her a smirk, "Just decorating your house a bit."

She wanted to keep Mercer safely locked away, like he said. She was always paranoid that someone from the Guild would be out on a job and recognize him, even if she knew that he was far too good to be caught. He may not have the Skeleton Key anymore, but he had had it long enough to do what he needed to with it.

Mercer set his bag down and slowly walked over to her, a smirk on his face. Catia stood very still as he wrapped his arms around her waist, sliding his hand up under her shirt so that they rested on bare skin. He leaned in, their noses grazing, and kissed her very softly. He left a trail of soft kisses along her jaw line and nipped at her ear before moving down to her neck.

She shivered slightly at his touch and slid her hands up his chest. He returned to her lips and kissed her much more passionately, sending a spark of excitement through her. They were both gasping when they pulled apart.

"Fine, you can come with me." She conceded with a breathy sigh.

"That's what I thought." He kissed her forehead and returned to packing.

* * *

**a/n: Tell me what you think? Are you curious? :D**

**The title and quote for this chapter is from the Black Keys (anyone surprised? I think I used them for inspiration for at least half of Wicked...)**

**And the title for the story as a whole is The Pretty Reckless (which also played an important role in Wicked...) The lyrics for Under the Water are actually pretty indicative to the theme for this story *wink wink.**

**Okay, done with the ridiculously long authors notes... :D**


	2. Listen My Son

Sorry for the rather long wait! I feel terrible about it :/ I've not had internet and excuses etc...but anyway, here's chapter 2! The title for this chapter is from The Unseen Guest.

**Chapter 2: Listen My Son**

_Put one foot in front of the other is all I know_

_Before you know it you'll be falling down the road._

They left Solitude under the cover of night. Catia wearing her Brotherhood armor. Mercer now wore a modified version of his old Guild Master's armor, it was more shadows than armor and instead of the normal Thieves Guild hood, he now wore a cowl, complete with a face covering mask. His dark eyes greeted her, sparkling in the lantern light, as she approached the stables.

They had made a point of leaving the city separately. Mercer held no concerns about them being seen _and_ recognized, but Catia was paranoid as ever. The appearance of her sister unsettled her and set her on edge. Mercer was having a hard time discerning what mood she was going to be in at any given moment. During their wait for nightfall, they had gone from a heated cuddle on the bed to her stomping around the house refusing to speak to her sitting in a chair in the basement with her knees pulled to her chest.

Calea had attempted one last time to talk to her sister, but it had simply angered Catia. She didn't respond to Calea, but Mercer could tell, Catia's eyes were wide and penetrating, her nostrils flared, teeth clamped together, she was all but steaming. Mercer thought that this was a good time to ask Calea to leave.

Mercer was grateful for the coal black night, knowing that it would help to ease Catia's nerves. The girl was stretching herself too thin, trying to please too many people. He made a mental note to be more invested in her comfort. Of course, it was difficult to be gentle with her, sometimes the looks she gave him made him want to throw her up against the nearest wall and see how far they could go before getting caught.

"What are you thinking about?" Her voice broke into his thoughts.

He pulled the mask down, they were far enough out of the city for Catia to consider it 'safe.' "You, mostly." He admitted, a bit sheepishly. It still amazed him that she managed to carve a soft spot into his heart. Of course, she was the only one who could fill it, he figured that without her, he would go back to being a heartless bastard. Honestly, he still was, save for when it came to her.

She smiled sadly, "I'm sorry...about that." She waved her hand in the general direction of Solitude.

Mercer steered his horse as close to hers as he could get and grasped her hand. She squeezed it and intertwined her fingers with his. "Want to tell me a little about your family?" He asked, hopeful. "I figure that won't be the last we hear from Calea."

Catia shook her head, "No, it won't be...and where there's one, there's usually a couple of more...of my family, I mean." She frowned.

"We don't have to talk about it now." He told her, running his thumb over knuckles.

"No, it's fine..." She sighed. "You should probably know. My family...is quite well known in the criminal underground of Cyrodiil. They dabble in just about everything, thieving, assassination...general debauchery." She explained. "Each member of my family specialized in something."

"What did you specialize in?" He asked.

She gave him a look, "Assassination, of course. Which is probably why Calea came to me instead of asking one of our other siblings."

Mercer chuckled at her revelation. "And your father?"

"Jack of all trades." She muttered darkly.

* * *

They made it to Dawnstar just after the sun had risen. The inn was fairly quite when they entered, business had been slow and the innkeeper quickly showed them to a room.

"I'm exhausted." Catia commented. She was shifting nervously by the doorway, knowing that she should head on to the Sanctuary, but not really wanting to leave Mercer by himself in the inn.

He already had his boots off and was lounging on the bed. He opened his arms up, "We rode through the night, why don't you take a rest before you go?"

"I really shouldn't..." She frowned, taking a step towards the bed. After a moment of mental debate, she pulled her boots off and climbed into the small bed. It was really only intended for one person, but she didn't mind. She laid her head on Mercer's chest, listening to his heartbeat through the leather of his armor until it lulled her to sleep.

Catia wasn't sure how long she had slept, but she awoke to Mercer absentmindedly running his fingers through her hair. His eyes were closed, but he was awake.

She sat up next to him, turning to face him. "Now what are you thinking about?" She asked as she pushed his hair back from his face. "You've been awfully quiet along this journey."

He grabbed her hand and kissed it, "Recruit me."

"I'm sorry, what?" She asked, tilting her head to the side, as if she hadn't heard him correctly.

"Recruit me." He repeated, "Into the Brotherhood."

* * *

Catia entered the Sanctuary, allowing Mercer in after her and closing the door softly, blocking off the harsh winds that had begun to blow up.

There didn't seem to be anyone around until they neared the main room and a hearty laugh could be heard echoing around the walls, various other laughs joined in with the first one. Catia felt her heart thud, she knew that voice. That deep laugh. It was as familiar as her dagger in her hand.

She felt Mercer place a steadying hand on her lower back, she was suddenly stiff and tense. Her suspicions were confirmed as they entered the main room. Sitting in a chair at the head of the table, her usual seat, was a man, probably in his late fifties, early sixties. His skin was paler than your average Imperial, as if he rarely seen the sunlight, his eyes held the same lightness.

He was dressed in fine clothes, as if he were of noble relation, the frightening ebony dagger at his hip was the only give away that he was anything but what met the eye. Catia absentmindedly touched the identical dagger at her own hip.

"Father." She addressed him in a tight voice. Her lips barely moving to form the syllables. "May I ask what you're doing here?" She asked, ignoring the inquisitive stares of her fellow siblings.

The man grinned widely. "Ah, there's my dear Catia!" He exclaimed, "Come now, it's been how long now? Is that any way to talk to your dear dad?"

Catia frowned.

"You never told us your father was _the_ Vontus Valo!" Nazir laughed merrily.

"I was rather hoping you would never find out," Catia muttered, running her hand through her hair. She was also hoping that her father's name would lose its weight once he crossed the border.

"You've made quite a name for yourself in the criminal underbelly of Skyrim, dear child." Vontus smiled a proud smile. "Come now, have a seat." He kicked the seat nearest him out so that she could sit in it.

Catia surreptitiously tugged Mercer into the chair next to her, and immediately grabbed his hand under the table, he rubbed comforting circles over the back of her hand.

"Who's this you have with you?" Vontus asked, playing the part of concerned, curious, parent. "Another of your Dark siblings?"

She nervously tucked a stray strand of hair behind her ear, "This is Mercer Frey..." She tried to think of how to introduce him, but failed. She settled on: "Former Guild Master of the Thieves Guild." The corner of her mouth quirked up in a bit of a smirk.

"Former?" Her father inquired...about the same time that Nazir exclaimed, "But you killed him!"

"Apparently not." She answered Nazir, "And I'd also like to assume that you're aware that Delvin doesn't need to know." She gave him a pointed look.

"Of course." Nazir assured her with a curt nod.

"Also, if you all wouldn't mind, I'd like a private word with my father. I'm sure you all have contracts and other things to take care of anyway." The group of assassins quickly disbanded, going their separate ways. Mercer made to stand, but Catia stilled him, "Not you." She muttered, squeezing his hand.

"A natural leader." Vontus commented. "Soft, quiet, and commanding. The best sort of leader, if you ask me." He observed Catia.

She shrugged, knowing it only worked on the recruits and initiates. She would always envy Brynjolf's charm and Mercer's intimidation. "What are you doing here?" She asked again. She wanted to mention Calea, but knew that it was probably best for everyone if she didn't.

Vontus leaned forward, putting on his business face, the one that Catia had observed many times growing up. "Honestly, I need your help. You're the only one in this forsaken family who has the record to back up their skill. And I need someone highly trained for this...someone I _know_ is highly trained."

Catia sighed. "I thought, when I left, you would train Calea...or even Solena." She whined, she wanted to kick her legs like an insolent child.

"I _tried_. Neither of them were as good of students as you were. Solena is too much of a fickle girl...Calea...she was never you." He explained. "Everything I've taught you is second nature now. It's in the way you walk, communicate, the way you take in your surroundings...I began teaching you the moment you were born."

She always wondered why he picked her instead of Calea, it always remained a mystery to her. She used to be a slight, rather sickly child while Calea was the loud, demanding one. Catia had spent a lot of time in bed and was always ready to listen, with wide-eyed intrigue, to her father's tales of corruption and crookedness. Maybe that was the reason Vontus had taken to her more than he had Calea.

Soon she began to question how he pulled jobs off and story time turned into a time for lessons. When she started getting older and got a firmer grasp on her health, the lessons became more hands on. She began shadowing her father on smaller jobs. Then the jobs became larger, with higher stakes. By thirteen she could say that she was more skilled then men three times her age, by sixteen she was more of a business partner than a student.

But that was then, she was just a silly girl at that age, now she had a life of her own. One that wasn't controlled by her father or family. She wasn't young and impressionable.

She wasn't stupid, though, and if her father had a job of enough importance that he sought her out personally, it would be quite profitable. Finally she nodded her head in acquiescence, agreeing to her father's request. She was simultaneously excited for the job, as well as nervous about the time that would be spent with her father. They were on shaky ground, as it were, plus she wasn't used to taking orders anymore, she was used to giving them.

"Would you please...be still?" Mercer asked, irritably. He had asked at least five different variations of the question since they had retired to her room. She was pacing around the room and arranging things in perfect order.

They had eaten dinner with 'the family.' The conversation had mostly centered around Vontus's exploits, a few of the tales involved Catia, which caused her face to flush and she would find some part of Mercer to touch.

He stood from the bed, that he was trying to rest in, and went to stand in front of Catia, who looked surprised to find him standing suddenly in her path. He put his hands on his shoulders.

"You have got to settle down." He told her, "You're driving me crazy." She pouted a bit, looking at him with big eyes. He sighed, immediately regretting the harsh tone that he took with her. "Look, I'm sorry...why don't you come lie down for a bit?"

She bit her lip, a mischievous look stealing over her features. "I can't go to bed...I'm still wearing my armor."

Mercer dropped his gaze down. "Yes...So you are..." His voice took on a gruff timbre.

He slid his hands down her arms and took one of her hands in his, slowly sliding a glove from her fingers. He moved on to the next one and eventually his fingers began to nimbly loose the buckles of her armor until he could easily peel the leather from her body.

He grumbled as the armor fell away to reveal a thin undershirt and roughspun trousers. "Why do you insist on wearing things under your armor?" He asked.

Catia laughed, it was a happy, tinkling sound. "Just to irritate you." She pranced out of his reach. He growled as she lightly moved around him. Suddenly she was behind him, her lips pressed to his ear, "I just love to get you all worked up." She breathed against his skin, he felt her lips curve up into a smile.

He spun around and grabbed her quickly, "Caught you." He kissed her, roughly, stifling a soft gasp.

* * *

_"Catia." Her father approached her, his eyes wild. "You cannot simply leave the family."_

_She turned to face him, knowing that it was bad form to have your back to the enemy and, unfortunately, her father was currently the enemy._

_"I'm not your puppet, and I'll not stay here to be used at your disposal." She told him, her hand resting on the hilt of her dagger._

_In the past month or so, Catia had been little more than a hired thug, disposing of her father's enemies as he saw fit. It was a thankless job and one that she didn't want to do anymore. She needed space to breath._

_"I thought you were my daughter first and my business partner second." He tried using the guilt trip on her, but the wild look that remained in his eyes blew his cover._

_Catia shook her head, turning to grab up her head. "I'm leaving, Father, maybe we'll meet again someday, maybe we wo-" _

_She was cut off by a dagger slicing the soft skin of her throat. She could feel the warm blood gushing from her body and flowing down her chest. She fell to her knees, her vision growing blurry as blood bubbled into her mouth, the metallic taste spreading across her tongue. _

_Looking up she saw her father standing over her, arms crossed, shaking his head, a darkness possessing his pale eyes._

Catia woke with a start, her eyes flying open to erase the dark images that were playing across her mind. She calmed her breathing as Mercer wrapped a comforting arm around her in his sleep.

She squeezed her eyes back shut as she curled into Mercer's chest, but the dream just wouldn't shake. It used to be a recurring nightmare, but it hadn't sprung up in years and had become something that she rarely thought of anymore. Of course her father hadn't really tried to kill her, she had always thought that it might have been a subconscious warning, something that could very easily become reality.

A soft hand fluttered over her body, "What's wrong?" Mercer's sleep edged voice penetrated her thoughts. The sound of his concerned voice eased her tense muscles a bit.

"Bad dream," She muttered, shaking her head. Kissing her forehead he rubbed her back until she fell back to sleep.

* * *

She woke again, sometime later. She shimmied out of Mercer's arms and dressed for the day. In the main room she found her father sitting, alone, eating a light breakfast, reading over what appeared to be a letter.

"Your mother sends her regards." He waved over the letter.

"You told Mom that you were coming for me?" Catia asked, shifting her weight nervously.

"Of course I did. She worries about you, you know." He informed her. "Why don't you have a seat, I made your favorite breakfast."

Catia sat down across from her father, who had her a plate filled with her favorite foods from home, most were things that she hadn't eaten in years and her mouth watered at the sight.

"Tell me, dear daughter, is this man you're seeing a good man?" He asked, his eyebrow furrowing.

She finished chewing before she answered, not really wanting to have this conversation. "If you're playing the part of concerned parent, you really don't have to. I'm a grown woman who can make her own decisions."

"I know that, Catia, but I'm still your father and I want what's best for you. Now, is he a good man?" He asked again.

"Of course he isn't." She chuckled a bit. "He's terrible and...amazing."

"Why is he no longer the leader of the Thieves Guild?"

Catia knew that he was her father was hinting that maybe Mercer wasn't good Guild Master and that's why he got the boot (which was technically true, a good Guild Master wouldn't have done the things he did...), in any case, she couldn't very well tell him that he tried to kill her, she settled on half of the truth, telling him about the Gallus/Karliah situation and how she had gone to help Brynjolf and Karliah kill him.

"But you didn't kill him?" Her father asked, confused.

"Well...no." she sighed, "Rather, I just gave him the option to live."

A concerned look fell onto Vontus's features, "I was sure I trained you better than that. He'll betray you too, mark my words."

She didn't like getting reprimanded by her father, it made her feel like a child. Catia suddenly didn't feel like eating, she pushed at her food while a few other assassins entered the main room and sat down for a meal. Of course she didn't think that Mercer would turn on her...she didn't.

That increasingly familiar feeling of uncertainty washed over her.


	3. Your Touch

**a/n: Did anyone ask for some smut? Remember when I said that wasn't going to be a huge part of this story?...I lied. The only important part of this chapter is the first quarter, and it's not even really that important, the other 3/4ths is rather dirty, so I won't be at all offended if you don't read it. Chapter title/quote is the Black Keys (it just fit, I wasn't going to use them for a while, but it came on while I was writing the end of this chapter and...well...)**

**Chapter 3: Your Touch**

_A little louder now_

_I've got to shout it now_

_Please rush_

_I need_

_Your touch_

Catia pulled her blade across the soft skin of the man's throat. A barely audible gurgle emitted from him and she dropped him before her hands were stained with blood, she hated getting dirty, really. She silently moved past him and on down the hall.

It felt like the Goldenglow job all over again, except this time she got to kill everyone instead of leaving them all alive. She thought back to her first big job with the Thieves Guild as another mercenary dropped to the ground at her hand, her memories of Goldenglow were mostly clouded with thoughts of her return from the job, Mercer, an empty Cistern, and that big wooden desk...she pinched herself, keeping her thoughts focused, now was _not_ the time.

Finally she made her way up to the top floor of the house, there was a man sitting at the desk in the far corner. She pulled one of her newly sharpened throwing knives from her belt, a mere second later the man jerked forward, blood spilling from the base of his skull. She straightened up, stretching her back and straightening out her armor.

She sifted through the room for valuables, filling up her pack rather quickly, before turning to the safe. It was a difficult lock, but she only snapped a few picks before lining up the tumblers and popping the door. There was a stack of papers inside, and she wondered what was written on them that was so important that their owner had locked them up, but didn't lock up the shiny gems that had littered the desk, or the expensive arrows that she had found in the wardrobe.

But that wasn't her concern and she frankly didn't care, she was merely the errand runner, doing the job her father asked her to do, so she shoved the papers into her bag and exited the room.

Catia wasn't one for shoddy work, but even the best assassins make mistakes. She knew she had made one when she felt hands grasp her neck from behind. She whipped out of the man's weak grasp, turning quickly and slicing through the important bits of his neck. Blood sprayed from the wound, splattering across her face and armor. As the man fell heavily to the floor, she sighed, now she was definitely going to have to bathe tonight.

She left the house, shadowed by the darkness. She had made sure to find a key so that she could lock the door behind her. It was had been her sort of signature when she was operating with the family in Cyrodiil. Kill the mark, lock the door, like no one had ever been there. She tossed the key in the river as she crossed the bridge.

They had cleared out a bandit den not too far down the road to make camp. Her father was too spoiled by the luxuries of home to camp in the woods. Which was fine with her, she had found a cozy little room for her and Mercer to sleep in. It was actually a pretty nice cave, the bandits must have been pretty well off, there were plenty of private rooms and bathing areas, a nice common area, an alchemy table...she had made sure to mark it on her map so that they could return if they were in the area.

She couldn't wait to crawl into bed with Mercer, her bones ached from traveling and the job that she had just completed. Their traveling party was too large for her comfort, but her father had insisted that they needed more people, and had picked a few of her Dark siblings to accompany them, rewarding them with hefty coin purses.

She knew that it had been too much to ask for everyone to be quietly tucked into bed when she finally dragged herself into the dimly lit cave. She pinched the bridge of her nose as she heard raised voiced coming from the depths of the cave. She knew this would happen, she tried to warn her father, she tried to tell him that certain people would make terrible traveling partners.

The door to the room that she had chosen to sleep in was open, and upon entering she found the source of the shouting. Mercer was standing on one side of the room, his nostrils flared and his teeth clenched, on the other side of the room stood Cicero, a foolish grin plastered to his face.

Catia sighed, "What's going on?"

"Your fool," Mercer's voice was dark with irritation, "is quite obnoxious." He seethed.

Cicero performed a small dance, still grinning, "Cicero merely wanted to tidy up the Listener's room before she returned, it's not my fault that your Mercer wasn't happy with Cicero's choice of song."

Mercer growled, "It wasn't the song, it was that you wouldn't shut up."

They bantered for a second before Catia began pulling her bloodstained armor off. "Cicero, would you be ever so kind as to warm some water for a bath?" She asked him sweetly, sending him skipping out of the room. "He's not so bad, you know." She told Mercer after he had gone.

"I dislike...capering..." He grimaced. Glancing over at her, he frowned. "This blood..."

"It isn't mine." She assured him, "Just some sloppy work on my part." She shrugged, wrapping her arms around his neck and laying her head on his shoulder. He squeezed her to him, nuzzling her hair. "You're rather tense." She commented, pulling back so she could see his face, her hands on his chest.

"That jester puts me on edge." He grunted.

"Oh?" She trailed her hands down his abdomen and slipped them under the fabric of his shirt, flattening her palms out on the skin just above the waistband of his trousers.

She kissed him lightly as her fingers teased the fabric, dipping lower and lower down. She pushed him backwards until he was leaning against the table, his fingers gripped the edge as she lowered herself down, her breath leaving a hot trail over his skin. Her eyes glinted, full of lust, as she lightly ran her tongue over the length of him, he was already hard.

She licked and swirled, using her tongue and hand until he was straining for release. She plunged her mouth over him, taking in as much as she could comfortably. Pulling away, she did it again, straining to take more of him. She licked her lips, pushing onto him. He jerked his hips forward, thrusting fully into her mouth, causing her to gag slightly.

Her eyes watered as she bobbed her head back and forth, keeping him in her mouth as she moved. He tangled a hand in the hair at the back of her head, pushing her head harder and faster on him, rocking his hips to meet her every plunge. She gagged, a bit of spittle trailing from her chin.

He thrust into her a few times, holding her against him until she squirmed from lack of air. He pushed in once more, finally releasing. She felt his seed drip down her throat and as he pulled out, she gasped for air.

Mercer's knees were weak and he leaned against the table for support. He looked down at her, taking in her appearance, on her knees, her eyes wet with tears, her nose red, cheeks flushed. She drug the back of her hand across her chin, wiping away the spit. "Feel better?" She asked with a smirk.

He reached down and tweaked her aroused nipple. "Much." He pulled her to her feet, she tugged his pants back up in the process. He kissed her tenderly.

She pushed him gently when they broke apart, "Get some rest, I'm going to go clean up." She told him.

Down the hall, in another room, Cicero had multiple pots of water warming over the fire. A large empty tub was sitting nearby.

"The Listener looks tense." The fool commented. Catia inwardly smiled, the very recent 'conversation' with Mercer replaying in her head.

Cicero dipped his fingers in a couple of the pots, checking the temperature. "Not quite as hot as the Listener likes, not at all."

He handed her a fur as she undressed, she wrapped it around her body and took a seat on the bed that had been pushed up against the wall. She sighed and fell backwards onto the mattress.

"Dear, loyal, Cicero can help with those tense muscles." The jester's face loomed in her vision.

Catia smiled, "That would be lovely, Cicero." She closed her eyes, wondering what the Keeper had in store for her tonight, it had been quite some time since she had required these particular services from her Keeper. She smiled as she felt him pull the fur open, exposing her bare body. She opened her eyes to watch him.

"The Listener has a bit of red...just here." He trailed his hand along her jaw, it continued over her collar bone until it found her breast.

"Relax, Cicero knows what he's doing." His eyes were mischievous as he placed a hand over her eyes until she closed them again. "Cicero is Keeper, he Keeps Mother...he knows how to get all those...hard to reach places." Catia smiled at his joke, her smile turned into a look of surprise as his able hand slipped in between her legs.

He nudged her legs apart and positioned himself between her thighs. She gasped lightly as he pushed his fingers into her and stroked her gently. He hooked her knee over his shoulder as he sat up a steady rhythm, making sure to exploit the spots that made her whimper. He added his thumb, running it over the sensitive bundle of nerves and causing her to buck her hips.

Cicero flattened his other hand over her lower stomach, holding her in place as he increased the speed. Catia's whimpers turned into moans and she gripped the furs underneath her. She bit her lips to keep from crying out as she shuddered into release.

Once she was done, Cicero pulled his hand out, "Better?" He asked.

Catia giggled, "Much. Thank you, Keeper."

"Anytime, Listener. Now Cicero must go take care of his own...needs." He grinned manically and flounced out of the room.

After cleaning up, finally, Catia strolled back to the bedroom, wrapped in just her fur, she shut the door behind her. So many displays of sexual debauchery had left her yearning for more. She stood at the foot of the bed, watching Mercer, who was laying on top of the blankets in just his small clothes. She dropped the furs and climbed on top of him, straddling his hips.

He murmured incoherently, his hands reaching up to rest on her waist. He smiled sleepily, his eyes still closed. He trailed his hand up her side and grasped her breast, pinching her nipple.

"You're not wearing any clothes." He commented, his voice rough. She leaned forward, placing her hands on either side of his head. Dipping her head down she nibbled at his ear lobe, her breast grazing against him.

"What are you going to do about that?" She whispered in his ear, she felt him growing hard against her.

Mercer ran his hands up her thighs and grasped her bum, firmly, his dark eyes found hers, glittering with lust, "I can think of a few things." He slid a hand between her legs and flicked a finger over her, she gasped.

He pushed a couple of fingers into her, thrusting roughly. He tangled his other hand into her hair, pulling her face down a bit so he could watch, watch as the pleasure washed over her features, watch as her eyes glazed over with desire. Her chest was heaving and he was momentarily distracted by watching her breast rise and fall.

Her knees clenched around him, she moaned, uninhibited. He watched as her eyes flutter and she bit at her lips, gasping, just on the edge of release. He pulled her head down, kissing her roughly just as she came. She moaned against him as her body shuddering. He enjoyed feeling her contract around his hand as she collapsed on top of him, burying her head in the crook of his shoulder.

He pulled his hand out and wrapped his arms around her, holding her as she came down, running his fingers through her hair and breathing kisses along her ear and neck.

Catia finally rose up, pushing her hair back, her eyes half-lidded, cheeks flushed. She leaned forward to kiss Mercer before raising up to remove his small clothes. His hard erection sprang up, free from the restricting fabric. Catia slowly slid down on him. She moved up and down at an agonizingly slow pace, adjusting herself to him, but mostly teasing.

She placed her hands on his abdomen as she began going faster. Mercer reached up to grab her breast, rubbing his thumb over her nipples, making her moan and rock her hips faster. He trailed his hands down her arms and grasped her wrist, his groans mingling in with her tone, his hips jerked up to meet her. She tossed her head back, her hair falling around her face as she bit her lower lip, trying to control her volume, even though they were in the most remote room of the cave.

Mercer watched her breast bob up and down, her nipples pert and hard, a light sheen of sweat covering her, making her skin glisten. With a guttural growl, he flipped them over, Catia gasped loudly as he thrust deep into her, one hand pinning her wrist down over her head, the other pulling her leg up so that he could get deeper access.

She arched her back up as he quickly pounded into her. All sense of volume control was lost as she clenched around him, shuddering and squirming as she came loudly. He continued to thrust into her as her eyes fluttered, rolling back, moaning loudly as her hips bucked up against him. He groaned as he came inside her after a few particularly rough, deep, thrusts.

They were both out of breath as he rolled off of her, sliding out of her with a slick sound. She laid there for a moment, her legs still spread slightly, feeling the stickiness drip down onto her bum. She absentmindedly ran a hand up her body as she pushed her hair out of her face again.

"Keep laying there like that and see what kind of trouble it gets you into." Mercer was propped up on his elbow, watching her with lust in his eyes.

"You're insatiable." She commented with a bit of a grin as she twirled a finger around her already hardening nipple.

"You're one to talk." He said as he watched her slowly snaked a hand down her body, spreading her legs a bit wider. She ran a finger through her folds, and brought it back up, wet, covered in their combined juices. She slid it into her mouth, slowly sucking on it. Her other hand had reached down to find Mercer's cock, which was rapidly growing hard, again.

She moaned softly as she stroked him, biting her lower lip. With a low growl, Mercer was back on top of her, pushing in with one quick thrust.

It was going to be a long night.


End file.
